Tell you I love you, then I'd have to kill you
by zebombdigity
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are humans. They go on a road trip to Vegas for their birthdays and come across a band audition. Bella is with Jacob, but will that change when she meets edward and the other vampire boys? or will tanya ruin her realationship?
1. Envelopes

Chapter 1 – Envelopes

Chapter 1 – Envelopes.

BPOV

"Rose, Alice, I'll be at the library sending Renee an email, pick me up when you are done shopping." _For god's sake, we have been in the mall for ages and Alice has made me try on every dress in almost every store! How does she afford her obsession? Rose and Al were busying themself with Jimmy Chou while I lugged around half the worlds amount of trees in the form of the shopping bag._

"You can go but..." whined Alice. Sometimes that pixie can act to big for her boots!

"You have to try on these Jimmy Chou's." Rose held up a pair of drop dead gorgeous heals that were to die for!

"Rose! They are 700 dollars! Are you mad!? That is like all of my yearly income!" it _wasn't really but 700 dollars on a pair of heels? Nah, to Alice's annoyance, I'm a K-mart gal. I scooted out of the store before I could be forced in to any more retail labour. Sometimes I wonder why i even bother on these shopping trips! _

I let out a big sigh of relief as i sat down in one of the comfy library chairs in front of a computer.

"Bloody hell Renee how many email can you send me within a day" I mumbled as a look through my unread emails.

Hi mum, how are you and Phil, and my, to be little bro or sis going, still like a sack of jumping been? Ha! You really need to stop worrying about me so much and worry about you Phil and the Baby, Charlie's a cop for peat's sake! And i can't be replying to emails every second of the day and night!

Love ya

Baby Bella

Ps. my computer at home is not working so don't worry when i don't reply to your email to hasty. I have to go to the library to access a computer.

_My mum needs everything for her or else she will have a panic attack! _

As I finned sending my email I heard a big crash and turned around to see Alice and Rose on the floor with a million shopping bags!_ That pixie must have spent more than her weight in money to afford all that! And Rose! Don't even get me started! _

I bussed myself in the toriest brochures bracing myself for the dreaded call to help them with their bags.

"_BELLA! Come help with this, you can't seriously expect me to carry all this with these tiny hands!"_

_Oh yep, there it is._..

A fluro yellow piece of paper caught on the pin board behind Alice as I struggled to find my balance with the weight of the shopping bags.

"Hey Rose, what's that paper on the pin board?" i grunted, trying to move the conversation from the entire thing Alice bought.

"Wow! It looks like a local Vegas band is carrying audition for three single female performers in the Marriott! Alice? Bella? Have you got your karaoke shoes on?" _Geez, I hadn't sung for months and the only time was when i was drunk at the Easter party!_

"I don't have any karaoke shoes! Maybe there is some in the Louis Vitiation store down stairs!" _Aghh! Sometimes that pixie can be so compulsive and obsessed with shopping!_ Well, there was no way i was staying for any longer so i grabbed the paper and tripped on my feet out of the door. I loaded to bags in the back of my Chevy and jumped in. Alice was obviously crushed for not being able to spend more time shopping so she refused to get into the truck.

"Al, why don't you just call your big brother Jacob? I'm sure he would love to spend hours at them mall repeatedly saying how hot Bella looks!"Rose suggested.

_Ouch that hurt, _"Hey you guys, you know me and Jake are have a break in our relationship, don't push me you no Jake mucked around with Leah"

Alice stormed off towards the payphones mumbling something like, "It's not my fault my brother is a complete moron for risking his relationship with Bella even though Bella obviously liked him!! It is kind of obvious that Leah likes him to!"

_Oh well I will eventually get over Jake, Oh my god! What are we going to sing and what are we going to..." Groan_

"What are you groaning about now Bella?'

"Rose, haven't you relised Alice said nothing about what we are going to were for the auditions? She's probably choosing them for us right now! If she gets me something flashy like the last party I will kill her"

"And I'll kill her for not taking me shopping to choose something for you!"Agreed Rose

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Grr! A message from Alice! What does she want now?

**Hey Gosling,**

**It is Gorgeous, yours and my birthday soon, so you better get us something good!**

**Ps. look in glove and there is an envelope with our presents in it from our presents in it from our parents!**

**Xx pixie**

I replied.

**It's my birthday to pixie and I'll open it when i want to! **_Hehe, that's going to give me trouble tonight, I hope these presents are worth it! _**And pixie, don't act like we have any money to throughout the window! We will meet you back at the house you better hurry and Pixie,**

**C Ya then Gosling XXxx**

"Rose, we have to beat Alice home she knows where our birthday presents are!"

"Kay I'll drive then" she said reaching for the keys

"No way! I don't care how Gorgeous you are I don't trust you to drive my Senior Citizen here" I said, tapping the hood of my Chevy.

Rose, defeated, handed me the keys and we were off! I even pushed my Chevy to 65 mph! (This is a major achievement for such a senior citizen)

"WHAT! How could she have beaten us! That is so unfair; your car is a piece of junk! We should have taken my BMW!" Sometimes Rose can be such a pest! It is not my trucks fault that we took so long arguing!

"I don't see why we were racing anyway! She can't get to the envelopes so she can do nothing but wait!" Rose grumbled in agreement. _Sometimes we can be so silly! We have Alice's keys to her convertible so i don't know what we were worrying about!_

We got out of the car laughing at the sight of an overly grumpy pixie n the roof of a convertible.

"Hey Al. Fancy seeing you here. For some reason you seem to be drawn to your car. We'll see you inside!" _Hehe, it is so much fun torturing a pixie!_

She leapt off the car but Rose was to quick and already had the three envelopes in her hand, she quickly handed us our named envelopes.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3! Open sesame!" we all gasped as we ripped open our envelope.

"WE ARE GOING TO VEGAS!" Alice screamed at a tone to high for human hearing and i gasped as ai realised that i had torn my ticket in half when I opened my envelope!

"Ahh, guys, I think I will be staying behind!" I held up my ripped ticket and Rose laughed!

"You idiot Bella! That's just the receipt! The tickets are the plastic things attached to the keys!" rose said, feeling so high and mighty.

"Why do we have keys?" _sometimes Alice can be so dumb! But I didn't really know either, so I went with it._

"Bella Bella! It's from Jacob! Read your card!" Rose yelped.

I scanned through the birthday card and gasped.

"OMG, Bella! Read it out loud!" Alice begged.

"Umm,

**Hey girls, hope you love your birthday presents! We have payed for you all to stay for a week in the Marriot in Vegas! Alice's Brother Jacob pitched in by buying you an RV for the month long trip to get down to Vegas! Quil, Embry and Jacob said that you can design what you want the RV to look like inside and out and they with fit it to your expectations! On Alice's Birthday next week you girls each get 600 for you to go on a shopping trip so you all have great cloths for Vegas! You will be leaving in two weeks on Rosalie's Birthday, and on Bella's Birthday a week later we have organized for you girls to spend a whole day at the 5Wonders Water Park! We all hope you girls enjoy the last teenage birthday you will ever have!**

**Bella we love you, Mum, Dad, Esme and Carlisle**

**Alice we love you, Mum, Renee, Charlie and Carlisle**

**Rosalie we love you too, Dad, Esme, Charlie and Renee**

"guys, i just realised that the audition are at the Vegas Marriot during the time we are staying! We have the whole road trip to think about auditioning!" Rose screamed!


	2. Decisions Decisions

Chapter 2-Decisions decisions

Chapter 2-Decisions decisions

"Jazz, do you think we are doing the right thing? What if our band goes big and we become famous? We would have to disappear into thin air. Or fake an accident. So no one suspects anything. We are vampires after all." I cringed at that word. _Vampire._ To be one is to be no longer living. That is the price you pay for eternal life.

"We also need to think up a story for how we got so talented when we are only 19. We have been living for over 100 years." Jasper was right. Hopefully this whole thing goes to plan and no one suspects a thing.

"We could just say we got plastic surgery!" _Emmet once again ruins a logical conversation with one of his crazy theories. _

_Hmm, plastic surgery. It could work. But still, no surgery files, appointments or doctors. _Jaspers thoughts are so simple to read. Like he is explaining it to not only himself but to me as well.

"Or we could just say we started at an early age? Why are we even doing this? All we are getting is more reasons for the Volturi to kill us!"

"For god's sake Edward! Stop being such a worry wart! You were the one who said we should broaden our musical talent and take them to the next level"

"Well I didn't mean to take this far!"

"Well were could have we taken it instead?"

"Oh...Um..."

_Dam it, jasper cornered me into that one!_

"Look on the bright side Edward, it means we get HEAPS of hot chicks begging for the spot! We practically have chicks at our disposal!" Emmet has once again succeeded to ruin the conversation.

"Yeah Edward! That is true. There would have to be _hundreds_ of girls wanting this spot! It is really about time you had a girlfriend" _Jasper! Agreeing with Emmet! What has the world come to! I suppose they are right. I am the only one who hasn't had a girlfriend. In our vampire life I might add._

"Well, I am going to bed to dream about the long nights of loneliness that only Edward will have" I shot Emmet a glare.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Geez get a sense of humour man!"

"Emmet, I think he lost it when he lost is parents!" my body stiffened. _How could jasper say that to me? I thought that he understood. Even though he was the one that was changed first and looked after me when I was in depression, of all people I expect jasper to understand how hard it was for me to forgive myself for draining them. _

"Meetings over!" I growled through my teeth.

_These next couple of weeks will be hell._

_Especially now that i have seen the amount of entry forms for auditions._

_KILL ME NOW!_


	3. You are what you eat

Chapter 3- you are what you eat

Chapter 3- you are what you eat!

AlicesPOV

I looked at the clock. 5:43 am._ OMG! Finally it's my birthday! Yes! I have the whole day to spend money and buy things and no one can work out of it! This is going to be great! Ahh, I may have to bring more money for the shop so i can buy the gear for the auditions! Ahhhh! OMG OMG OMG OMG! Hyperventilating! Hmm, what to wear what to wear? I got it! I quickly grabed my mini white baby doll dress and scooted off to the shower. _

_The clock read 6:04. I was in the shower for only 20 minutes_! _That's a record! _I ran to the other girl's rooms and saw that Bella was still asleep! How can she sleep on a day like this!

"BELLA! BELLA! GET YOU LITTLE BOTTOM OUT OF BED AND COME TO MY ROOM! NOW!" _ahh, life is great when you are the boss! _

I primed and trimmed Bella for 3 hours and then it was my turn. I went with all natural. _Hmm. I am so sexy! If I say so myself!_

"yummy! Rose is making her famous French toast!" Bella leapt out of my room and sprinted down the stairs.

"Rose, you toast better be good! You got my best doll to leave!" I pouted. _Yummy, I love French toast!_

BPOV

I looked at the clock. Arghh! 3:21 am! _I bet Alice is already awake! Hmm. I have been dreading this day! A whole 8 hours with Alice and the mall. Oh yep, there goes Rose for her morning jog. I am surprised at the lack of male stalkers! She is so fit and gorgeous! She'll be back around five. Hehe. What has my life come to, planning out my best friends day! Oh well, i need to sleep I'm going to need all the energy i can get to last this day! Hopefully Alice forgets and leaves. I wouldn't bet on it though.hmm. Night, night._

Beep, beep, beep_. Ohhhh! 5:30! Time for a shower. Why does Alice need me to get up so early? I_ lay in bed for another 15 minutes. B_ad idea! Alice stormed in and basically beat me up to get in the shower and go to her room! How can a pixie have so much strength! _I was premed for what seemed like a life time but i have to admit,_ Alice is a genius! I look gorgeous_! I am wearing my black and baby blue strapless top and white jeans. But Allie allowed me to wear my ballet flats_. That's a first! Alice must be in a good mood!_

I smelt Rosalie's famous French toast and couldn't resist! I ran out of the room before Alice could object. I laughed as i heard Alice yell "Rose, you toast better be good! You got my best doll to leave!". _Hehe, doubt Alice is upset! She loves French toast more than me! _

"Guys, I have to leave at about 2:00pm to go help the guys on our RV. But I can shop till i drop till then!" Rose exclaimed.

_Great not only does rose get a reason to not go for as long as me, but i will shop till i drop, come back to life drop again and go to more various forms of retail torture!_

We decided to take Rose's BMW and Alice's Convertible (apparently my Chevy wasn't up to a Birthday shopping trip with Alice), I was going to ride there with Rose so she didn't have to drive everywhere by herself and after Rose had left and Alice and me had finished shopping(I probably have finished myself before Rose leaves!), then Alice and I would drive over to Jake, Embery and Quil's apartment in La Push to see how our RV was coming on, it was supposed to be finished by the end of tomorrow.

The girls and I were really happy how it has turned out so far on the outside, with a creamy pink background , with yellow suns, blue waves lime green palm trees and on the back above the number plate in said in a fluro orange Birthdays Girls!

By now, with Rose's quick driving we had reached the mall and were heading over to the grocery store. I pulled out my shopping list and started giving orders.

"Rose, we need hair care products, body wash and when you're done with those go get 3 cans of deodorant each, Strawberry for me, lemon-lime for Alice, when your done come and find me!"

"Alice, we want 6 can of every soft drink expect for home brand drinks and vanilla coke, when you're finished with them go get food that we can cook on an oven top and in the oven, stuff like chicken pie and 2 minute noodles. Then come and find me again."

_Oh great i just realised i was on like four thing to get, cleaning utilities, sanitary stuff, junk food and for some reason chips is a completely different category._

_hmm, what chips, what chips. Yes! Alice is a Lime and black pepper girl, Rose salt and Vinegar, and duh I love Honey Soy Chicken and the rest are the ones we all chose together, Sour cream and Onion, BugerRings, BBQ, Chicken ,Twisties, French Onion and Sour cream and Chives, well really all chips except Plain, and all of course are always Jumbo Sized! So that's the chips done now one to the rest!_

I had finished collecting everything and was waiting at our meeting spot by the Apple stands, and relised that no one had gotten fruit for it was one for when either Rose or Alice came back, which neither had, so I quickly pack as much fruit that wouldn't do bad quickly and went in search of Rose and Alice. I found Rosalie first with all the things she was sent to get, plus anything she could find that might help her with the RV's mechanics. She had oil grease; jump leads, snap straps and a car fix it kit. She was no looking at the nail, make up and perfume sections. I gave her a quick rousing for not come to find me collected her groceries put them in my trolley and sent Rose out to get a head start on the clothing shopping.

After search for Alice for another half an hour i went to the services desk and asked them to make an announcement telling Alice Lucason to meet Bella Swan at the service desk, after a few minutes a staff member came to the front desk telling me that Alice had left 45minutes ago after putting her groceries in the car and had left me her keys while she went ahead to clothing shop.

_Bloody Alice, she could have had at least found me to tell!_

After i put the rest of the groceries in the car I went to Rose and Alice's favourite clothing store

_Here we go again!_


	4. Road Trip

Chapter 4- road trip

Chapter 4- road trip

RosePOV

"This is so cool! I can't wait to go! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. We have been driving for a couple of days and it was going great! After I jazzed up the engine we were right.

"I can't wait to get to Vegas, wait, what are we going to sing! Or wear? What should we were our hair like!? I was starting to panic.

"Don't worry rose! I got all the clothes when we went grocery shopping!" Alice said.

"So, you bought our clothes at the grocery store?" I teased. Waiting for Bella to begin threatening Alice.

"ALICE! IF YOU GOT ME ANYTHING THAT YOU NO I WOULDN'T WAER ANYWHERE...YOU WILL NEVER SHOP FPR ME AGAIN! AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU THEN PULL YOUR HAIR AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"Bella" wined Alice

"Alice, don't start with me!"

I was getting undressed for my shower when I heard Bella scream and the RV swerving, then water drenched me and i slipped and everything went black.


	5. on the road

Chapter 5- on the road

Chapter 5- on the road.

EmmetPOV

_OMG! Everyone else is ready but I can't find my rubber duckies or my shower cap! Where are they!_

"Come on man! We should have left 5 minutes ago!" _geez Edward is annoying! He should just mind his own bees wax! After Edwards little outburst a couple of night ago, we have had to be careful what we thought. He is WAY too sensitive._

"Emmet! I told you i packed them for you last night you dufus!" _jasper, always the charmer._

OoOoOOoOoOOoOO

"Ahh! We have been driving for AGES! Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Just speed for a bit! There are no cars except for tat annoying RV that we will be able to swerve around!" _ooh, yummy! I can smell deer!_

"What the hell are they doing?!" the RV in front of us started swerving and sliding and rolled over.

"Guys, we'd better check that out!" _ Edward is so paranoid!_

The RV looked pretty cool up close though. I wonder who uses it. We strolled up to the RV and took a look around. There were two girls stumbling out and were seeing how each other was feeling.

"ROSE! WHERE IS SHE!" the pixie like one screamed.

Both girls Climbed back into the RV.

"Well this is awkward" hmm. Jazz was right.

"Lets go _this is soooo boring._

"Guys, guys! Our friend rose has hit her head, and is like unconscious or something! Can one of you come and give us a hand getting her out of the RV!" shout a very pretty Brunette

"I can handle this!" I was feeling confident, I was strong and no girl was going to be too heavy for me to lift!

I was walking through there RV I saw all their food strewn across the ground, _wow how much junk food can these girls eat and still look like they do? _All thoughts of human food left my mind as i laid my eyes on the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen.

She lay, half in and half out of the shower, as my eyes roamed her beautiful body i realised that she only had a white singlet and black underwear on, and was soaking wet making her singlet go see through, embarrassed, I kept my eyes focused on her gorgeous face.

I gently pick her up climbed out of the up turned RV without bumping her on anything I walked to our car and lay the girl in the back seat.

It was only after I took my eyes off this girls did i realize that Edward and Jasper had attached our car tho the girls RV, in a way so when we drove towards the left the RV would be pulled right side up. _Smart, I probably would have just picked it up, but that would have given us away, wouldn't it? _

The brunette then introduced herself as Bella Swan and the gorgeous girl in the back of our car was Rosalie Mathews and the little black haired Pixie was Alice Lucason.

"Oh, um... Hi I am Emmet Cullen, the tall blond over there is Jasper Mathew-Whitlock and the bronze haired fellow over next to Jasper in Edward Mason".

"So, where were you guys heading?" the pixie asked not really asking anyone in particular I answered.

"We are going to Vegas."

"Us to! We are going to audition for a band!" the brunette said.

Jasper bumped me.

"What?" i asked in annoyance.

"Don't tell them that we are the band they are auditioning for"

"Can't be. The Pixie one said that they wouldn't be their till the 3rd and it's only the girls that the Doctor organised for them for their 19 birthday, and these girls look like there 18".

"Oh, yeah that's right, what a relief, let's not tell them that were in a band, they might get the wrong idea".

"Yeah I know what you mean; they might get the wrong idea". _What's the wrong idea they might get?_

"Wow, that's cool" jasper intruded.

EdwardPOV

"Ahh! We have been driving for AGES! Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Just speed for a bit! There are no cars except for tat annoying RV that we will be able to swerve around!" _Emmet is such a baby! Ooh, do i smell deer?_

"What the hell are they doing?!" the RV in front of us starts to roll.

_What's happening? Where's Bella? _Someone in the RV thought.

"Guys, we'd better check that out!" _I wonder what happened._

_Wow, there RV looks hot! I wonder who uses it. A_t the best of times Emmet can be so distracted.

_BELLA! WHERE IS BELLA AND ROSE?_

The most beautiful girl and a black haired pixie looking girl immerged form the RV.

_Wow! Edward, can you see that black haired chick! She is gorgeous! _

_Jasper. Hmm, that brunette was pretty hot I have to admit._

"ROSE! WHERES ROSE?" the pixie one shouted. They climbed back into the RV and went through it for a couple of seconds.

"Guys, guys! Our friend rose has hit her head, and is like unconscious or something! Can one of you come and give us a hand getting her out of the RV!" shouted the drop dead gorgeous Brunette

_I hope the big one comes, he looks strong and Rose would like it if he held her!_

_Damn! She didn't want me to come! Wait, what am I thinking? She's human and her scent is excruciating painful to resist! S_t_ill, I just imagined what it would be like to touch those full red lips._

"I can handle this!" _ah Emmet. Always overconfident._

They shuffled around for a bit and i listened to Emmet's thoughts.

_God she is gorgeous, I really hope she isn't badly hurt _

"Awww, Jasper. I think our little Emmet's in love!"

"Yeah, I sensed his feeling just before, he doesn't even know that he loves her!"

"Oh, do you recon we should tell him or let him figure it out for himself?" he_ may take longer to figure it out with his intelligence hehehe._

_God it was gorgeous it made you want to lick her face like a lollypop_!

AlicePOV

The boys and Rose were working on our RV. _I really hope rose is ok. That guy with the big guns keeps looking at Rose. Awww. Some ones in love!_

The one called Edward giggled.

_Did he just read my thoughts?_

Edward laughed.

_That's strange. But his friend is sooo dreamy! What's he laughing about! Everyone can so tell he fancies Bella!_

Edward turned to me and looked embarrassingly at Bella. He whispered something to Jasper _i think his name is jasper_ and they both looked smug. _Jasper is so hot!_

Edward laughed again.

_Oh, oh no once the RV's all fixed up these guys are going to go their own ways, that's really sad!_

I threw a quick glance I Jasper's direction and saw that Edward suddenly looked quite upset about something. _Maybe a can organize something...I_ was still thinking when Edward threw me a curious glance_. Maybe he can read minds! Hehehe that would be so awesome!_

I walked over to were Emmet sat with Rose, and told him my idea, and he liked it and was all for it, i had been able to tell he would agree with the way he was looking at Rose. It was really wierd because rose was looking at him the same way! Maybe its just thankfulness for helping her._ Or something more._

EdwardPOV

Bella walked up to me and asked them where they were headed.

"Vegas" I replied.

"Wow, what a coincidence! So are we! Maybe we could meet up some place!"

I hesitated and Bella knew it.

_Aw. Rejected! Damn. I am probably not good enough any way._

"Uhh. Jasper?"

_Edward! Don't make me say no! Be a man!_

"Uh, yeah maybe. Give us your numbers and we will call you back"

_Great. That means they never want to call us or see us again. _Alice thought as she shot me a dirty look. _Yes. I know you're a freak mister read mindy!_

_WHAT! How does she know? _

"Jasper, she knows i can read her mind." I whispered.

He shot me a startled look.

"Sorry ladies. We have to be going. Umm we will call you later"

We exchanged numbers and we were off.

_What a relief that's over!_


	6. on the road, AGAIN!

Chapter 6- On the road again

_Chapter 6- On the road again_

BellaPOV

_Hmmmmmm... Alice is hiding something from me and probably Rose to! I wonder what it is_

"Alice what are you hiding from us?" Rose asked for me

"Uh, what? Ummmmmmmmmmm... oh it's just that I think that the Edward guy can read minds"

"Geze Alice you had us worried, that you had secretly panned something"

"Ah, yes about that. Hmm. Well I tried to but they really didn't seem interested. That Edward guy is a shocker! He acted all high and mighty and like we should have been dazzled by him, even though Bella was. Still!" Alice snapped. Rose and I just giggled. _Sometimes she just overreacts. Edward was very sexy though. Hmm. I wonder if he really will call. _

I pondered on that thought for a while.

"Well ladies. Only a few more days till we get to Vegas!" We all went crazy and pigged out on most of our food.


	7. Almost in Vegas

Chapter 7- almost in Vegas

Chapter 7- almost in Vegas

AlicePOV

"Um, guys. I am ahh. Going to go the... Fresh air! Yes that's what I'm doing!" _great Alice. Now they are suspicious._

"yep. I'm going to pay for the gas, see you in a few!" _ha-ha Bella is so clueless!_

Bring, bring, Bring, bring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Emmet! It's Alice!"

"Hey. What you want?"

"Well, us girls were wondering whether you wanted to come out to lunch sometime?" _please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Uh. I don't know Alice. We got a lot on our plate so I don't think we can"

"Selfish loser" I muttered under my breath so he could hear.

"What did you call me?"

"Ah. A shellfish gazer" _ha-ha. He is so dumb he will believe you!_

"Oh, well i thought you called me a selfish loser"

"Ah, gotta go, bye Emmet!" i heard him laughing in the background.

_They'll regret that when we get accepted into the band and we become famous! They'll be all fat and drooling over us! Ha!_

"LADIES! A FEW MORE HOURS TIL VEGAS!" i screamed. Ah, i need this break!

EmmetPOV

I walked to my seat at the desk at the front of the room next to Jasper and Edward, then i heard my phone ring

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world" threw a glare at the now laughing Edward and Jasper, knowing that once again they had changed my ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Emmet it's Alice"

_Oh geze those girls are probably going to kill us for not ringing them back like we said we would, now how can we get out of the country without them noticing?_

"_Emmet! They are hot!" said jasper._

"_Hey Alice. What do you want?" hopefully nothing. I still like rose though._

"_Us girls were wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with us."YES! Pity we don't eat!_

"_Uh. I don't think so Alice. We got a lot on our plate and i don't think we can make it" why am i saying this! They are hot!!_

"_Selfish loser!" what! Did that come from Alice?_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Ah. A shellfish gazer!"_

"_Oh. Cos I thought you called me a selfish loser"_

"_Um, gotta go Emmet, bye!"_

"_Ha-ha! Emmet just got burned! Snap crackle pop!" Jasper teased._

"_Snap, crackle, pop yourself! Isn't that off a cereal box? Real smooth Jasper! And it was your girlfriend!" _

"_Ooh! Jasper you just got burned!"_

"_Don't get me stated on you Edward! Using an element as a comeback?"_

"_Well the Emmet, what's your amazing comeback then?"_

"_Well, jaspers blonde and Edward, you're a loner!"_

"_Ah, Emmet? That wasn't really groundbreaking news"_

"_Well you guys suck! Beat that"_

"I think Jasper did 2 minutes ago when he started snoring" Edward laughed while pointing to a fake sleeping Jasper.

"I hate you guys!"

"Jasper I think he is wearing his uptighty whiteys."

"Oh very funny Mr. I haven't dated in 100 years!"

I then screamed into the microphone "would performers 345, 346 and 347 please enter the audition room" before Jasper and Edward could even blink

EdwardPOV.

"Hi I'm Lauren Malory! Isn't that like such an awesome famous name! Like yah today I'm going to like singing sexy back. By Justin like Timberlike, or is it Timberlake?, well what ever."

_Ooh. Look at that sexy blonde hunk! _

"Jasper she thinks you're a sexy hunk!"

"That makes one of us!"

I'm bringing sexy back! Yeah!

"Brace yourself"

OoOoOoOooOOoOOo

"Well, hard to admit this but so far she has been the best"

_Ha-ha_

"Hi! My name Stanley, Jessica Stanley. I am singing strawberry kisses."

I've been missing your strawberry kisses!

Kisses so sweet, the taste that drives me crazy!

_It's kind of funny Edward how she singing directly to Emmet!_

"Shut up jasper!"

"But come on guys she is kind of good"

"You two girls can go if you would like"

"When do we find out if we got it?"

"We have you numbers so if we don't ring within a month then we are sorry, but we have high hopes for you girls"

"OMG! Ahh!" they both screamed.

OoOoOoOoOo

"NEXT PLEASE!"

"Hi, I'm Tanya. Just, Tanya."

"Ok then, Tanya, just Tanya. What are you going to be singing?" _Emmet is such a tool!_

"I'm singing so what by pink,"

I guess i just lost my husband i don't know where he went.

I'm going to drink my money; I'm not going to pay his rent.

So, so what! I'm still a rock star! I got my own moves, and i don't need you tonight!

"DAMN she's good! There seems to be something weird about her though" Emmet said.

"Ok, I'll check her thoughts but i doubt there will be anything"

_I hope they like me. I am a vampire to so that's a bonus. Look at that sexy bronze one!_

"She's a vampire to!"_Damn!_

"Um, sorry. Should i have put my blood type on my audition form?"

"What is your blood type?"

Tanya walked down from the stage and lent down to my face

"Whatever you want it to be"

I felt her breath on my face as she walked out. She drank animals.

"By the way, I need to find out soon if I got a spot because I am touring the world singing so I would need to cancel, am I in or out?"

I looked at Jasper and Emmet. They nodded.

"Tanya, just Tanya you have made the band"

She smiled and before she left the room she added

"You have got my number, so if you want. Edward, you can call me"

With that she left the room.


	8. pick up

Chapter 8- pick up

Chapter 8- pick up

BellaPOV

" Half an hour gals!" _I'd bet Alice is counting the seconds!_

"What's that? Aww! How sweet, the car says just married, I wonder why they have pulled over"

"OMG, I recognise that car! I am going to pull over! Look it's my friend Angela that I told you about, I met her when dad and I went to Washington!"

"Why do you think she's crying, and where's the new husband?" whispered Alice

As soon as I stopped the car, I jumped from it and ran over to a highly distressed Angela

"Angela, Angela it's me Bella! Are you ok? When did you get engaged? What happened? Are you on your honey moon? Who's your husband? Where did you get married? Where's your husband?"

I couldn't get the questions out fast enough. I finally got to her when Rose said, "woe, what happened to your engine? "

OOOoooOOooOooO

After me, Alice and Rosalie got Angela calm enough to talk she started to explain...

"Well me and my fiancé, oh i mean Husband are just making our way to Vegas were i am stopping for an audition before we continue on to our honeymoon in Santafe, when our car broke down last night. When I woke up this morning my Ben wasn't here. I spent all morning sitting in the car trying to call him, I did it until my phone died."

A thought came to me.

"Angela, do you know bens number off by heart?"

"Yes, why?"

"Punch in the number on my phone. Alice, Rose walk down about 100m and Angela you stay in the car. I'll go down the bank. Call out if you here a ringtone."

I pressed call.

"We hear it!" Alice and rose screamed.

We all ran down to where Alice and rose were, and of course. There was...BEN? Lying in the foliage.

Angela walked over and shook him, in a way that wouldn't be classified as gently.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the loo but I must have slipped and fell."

Ben looked up at us and turned red.

To break the ice, I suggested that rose go and look at their car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RosePOV

After 45 minutes of trying to get this car to start, I knew that it was dead.

"Sorry Angela and Ben, your car is finished. I knew when it wouldn't jump start."

"Rose, me, Bella and Ange have been talking and Angela is going to the same audition as us so we can take them, since we are staying in the Marriot for a week, they can borrow our RV for their honeymoon, then return it!" Alice was obviously pleased with her planning.

"it also means that we don't have to pay for parking!" yelped Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We were unloading their car and i found a cake.

"Oi Ben, what's this for?"

"Its Angela's 21st today, it's her birthday cake!"

So just as we were entering the outer skirts of Vegas i pulled into the local park so we could all wish Ange.

"_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to Angela_

_Happy Birthday to You"_


	9. What a trip!

Chapter 9- what a TRIP

Chapter 9- what a TRIP (you will find that funny later)

BellaPOV

I was stocked! "We're in Vegas baby!"

"WE'RE IN LAS VEGAS!" we all screamed.

We pulled the RV into the Marriott _funny to imagine that, RV at a posh hotel! _

"So you guys right to return this before 2:00pm in a week?" Rose asked Ben.

"Yep we are good! Good luck at your audition ladies! Good luck love" he sealed with a kiss on Angela and left to refuel the RV.

We walked into the hotel and waited at the check in desk. The secretary came in and we told her our names and showed her our receipts.

"Ooh! Room 27! My favourite number!" rose squealed as we ran up to our rooms.

"I'll race you. Ange and I in the lift, you two with the stairs!" I challenged.

"You're on sister!" Rose exclaimed.

"3, 2, 1 go!"

We won by a mile! Well we were in the lift.

"Merry Christmas! You took your time gals!" I ragged.

"Bella we forgot to get the keys, i propose that since Bella is so speedy, she should go get the keys!"

Defeated, i started down the stairs.

"You will regret this when I come back dead!"

"Before Christmas!" taunted Alice.

I wondered down the stair, on the last flight of stairs I tripped over my feet and flipped down the whole flight of lobby stairs. Everyone in the lobby saw! As I stood up I started walking again but of course tripped again, this time I tripped and face planted into the indoor fountain.

I looked upwards around the room. _No way! It can't be him!_

But sure enough, there he was with his friends. The gorgeous Greek god had witnessed my show of stupidity. Of course, he looked shocked. His friend Emmet was rolling on the ground clenching onto his side from laughing. Jasper looked well, embarrassed. I'm not sure why though.

"Um, we forgot our keys."

I got the keys and went to run away from embarrassment. Of course my feet were wet so I slipped again. And ran into the lift.

_Kill me now!_

Finally, I made it up to our floor. Rose, Alice and Angela weren't waiting in the corridor so obviously they did have a key. _Way to treat a friend mates!_

"So, how did you guys get in? I thought that you had no keys!" _geez, I was angry! They didn't have to embarrass themselves in front of a gorgeous Greek god! Ah. Edward._

"Bella! Put some clothes on! What were you thinking going into the lobby with a completely see through top?" _what is Alice talking about? _

"What? I'm wearing the top you bought me from Ralph Lauren!" _I am aren't I?_

"Um, yeah Bella, but was completely see through when we bought it? Did you get wet or something?"_ no way! I fell in the fountain, Oh My God! Those guys saw my blue lace bra!_

"Ah, Alice. When I went down to get the keys, I sought of fell into the fountain."

"Ha-ha. Silly Bella! Who saw?" _she doesn't know the worst of it._

"edwardjasperemmet" _hopefully they drop it at that._

They looked at me with confused glares.

"E D W A R D, J A S P E R, E M ME T T!" _oh god, here we go._

"WHAT! YOU ARE LYING! EMMET REJCTED OUR OFFER FOR LUNCH! THOSE LOSERS! WHEN I SEE THEM AGAIN IM GONNA!" _for such a tiny frame, Alice sure has a lot boiling up inside. What does she mean by rejecting her offer?_

"Alice, we never asked the boys out to lunch." _Du,Rrose! Alice obviously called her! Ha-ha imagine that! Alice would never have the guts!_

"Ah, I called and asked him." _Ooh. I will eat my words!_

"WHAT!"


	10. See you next fall!

Chapter 10- see you next fall

Chapter 10- see you next fall! (words in Italic and Bold are what people are thinking)

EdwardPOV

"Ahh! Edward! Are we there yet! I want to go to Vegas! I want to be in Vegas!" _**Emmet is such a baby!**_

"Yeah. I just can't wait to see more desperate chicks slobbering all over us to try to get a spot in our band!" _ah. Jasper._

_**At least most of them are hot!**_

"Jasper!" _is __**that ALL he can think about?**_

"Awww. Jasper, I think Edward is having a 100 year crisis!" _**ha-ha, 120!**_

"Alright guys, we are almost there. Emmet, don't be an arse" _**thank you Jasper.**_

We walked into the posh hotel lobby.

_**Damn. I hope rose does not stay depressed about Emmett the whole time we are in Vegas.**_

_**Who is that? I couldn't be they girls we met on the road; it still would be good if I saw Bella again.**_

"Sir? SIR! Can I help you?" _**she can wait. I am fantasising.**_

"Ah well, we have a reservation for Cullen."

"Ok then. Room 29 and 28. Here are your keys and have a nice day!" _**why do woman always speak so seductively to me?**_

_**Why couldn't Alice just get the keys in the first place!?**_

_**Who is that?**_

"OOH! JESUS!"

The girl I met on the road _Bella _fell down the stairs and face planted into the fountain.

_**GEEZ! IS SHE OK!?**_

_**Ha-ha. That is toooo funny!**_

_**Ooh, what happened? Wow**__!_

Bella hopped out of the fountain and _**WOW!**_ Her shirt was stark see through and _**mm, blue lace**__. _

_**No way! It can't be him! Why did a Greek God have to see me like this?**_

If vampires could blush, I would now. _**She looks so innocent standing in front of me, half naked.**_

"Ah, we forgot our keys" _**her voice is so …. Angelic.**_

_**Ooh. I'd bet Edward was waiting for that!**_

"Was not Emmett!"

_**Can't you give a guy some privacy!**_

"Ha, um, you may now go to your room's gentleman." _**Ok, now the secretary can talk**__._


	11. makeover madness!

Chapter 11- makeover madness

Chapter 11- makeover madness

BellaPOV

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Today is the day! Why am I exited? This is life changing! What if rose or Alice gets in and not me? Will I care or will I be happy for them? Better stop building my nerves. I am just a karaoke singer after all, not very professional**__._

"GIRLS! GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE BATHROOM!" _**Alice can be so bossy!**_

"We'd better go bells. At least Alice will beautify us for the audition." _**Don't remind me!**_

"Ok Bella, sit in the chair and let me work my magic" _**I'd better trust her in this one.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o

"How long have we been beautifying for?" _it __**is so boring when you can't see what they are doing! **_

"Alright Bella, almost done. Ready. 3 2 1!" she swivelled my chair to face the mirror.

OMG! _**I look awesome! **_**My hair has light curls with black and light brown streaks hanging down to my shoulders. My makeup is thick eye liner around me eyes **_**hmm, like emo. **_**My lip-gloss is natural and oh! **_**What am I going to wear?!**_

"Don't worry Bella. I got you some new clothes before we left; they are hanging on the door**." **_**You're a life saver Alice! (A/N picture of bella's dress, shoes and hair on profile)**_

I walked into my room and, sure enough, hanging on my door was the limited addition Prada fall/winter jersey dress! _**How can she afford this? This must cost a fortune!**_** I tried it on, oh! A perfect fit! **_**Imagine it if Edward saw me in this! Hmm, better take a photo for MySpace.**_

"Alice! This is perfect! How did you know what I would like?" _I thought it would be something that showed my body off._

"Well it wasn't easy, have you put your shoes on yet?" _shoes? What shoes!_

"Ha-ha, they are under your bed, I think they go well with your dress!"

I sprinted to my room, slid under my bed and grabbed the shoebox. _Gucci? _In it was the most stunning pair of Gucci heel pumps you could ever see!

"THEY ARE PERFECT!"

"I knew you would like them!" _you know best Alice!_

"What are you wearing? I'd bet that they aren't as good as mine!"

"I doubt it!" rose came out with a gorgeous Armani navy shirt and white Chanel pants. _Of course, she has to look better than me! Oh well. Here comes Alice!_

"I don't know whether this sash suits or not. What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous! And lose the sash, you look stunning! Quick we have to go! The audition is in an hour!" _**oh no! Ok, let's do this!**_


	12. clumsy

Chapter 12- clumsy

Chapter 12- clumsy

EdwardPOV

"Hello and welcome to the Vegas auditions. Good luck. Contestant 233 and 234" _**Who is that?**_

"Hi! My name is Angela! Today I am going to be singing bubbly by Collie Caillat.

It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose.

Wherever you go, I'll always know.

"She's ok, maybe a backup singer?"

"Yeah. She seems ok!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi! I'm performer 234 and my name is Katie. I'm singing don't cha by the pussy cat dolls.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

DON'T CHA!

"No way."

"Agreed."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"245, 246 AND 247! PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!"

_**OMG! There the band? No way!**_

_**Hey this is awesome; if we get in we get to know the guys better! Poor Bella, she isn't feeling to nice to these guys after the Fountain incident!**_

_**Oh, for peat's sake! Why did we have to audition for a band, were the guys are total jerks? Especially Edward, I was talking to him and he just let me embarrass myself just so he and his friends had some fun stuff to talk about later! I can't believe I even had a little crush on him, but no more!**_

_**Ouch that hurt! **_I tried not to screw my face up in shame and disappointment, but it didn't matter because the others were all looking at each other and Bella was looking anywhere but me.

"Hello you two, and _HI _Emmet. Yeah, it's Rosalie from the RV on the road outside Vegas. Oh and in case you're wondering, I'm singing I kissed a girl by Katie Perry.

_**Lucky girl!**_Emmett has such a sick mind!

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

The taste of her cherry chap stick.

"WOW! She is great! And not just because she's hot!"

"Agreed"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Hi Jasper! EMMETT! And Edward. I'm going to be singing skater boy by Avril Lavinge.

He was a boy, she was a girl.

Can I make it any more obvious?

"Hmmm, she is god to. Too bad if Bella can sing to. We can only have 2 more people. She could be a backup singer"

"Let's just wait till we hear her"

"Yeah, but we all know Tanya meant lead when she was all like "I need to know now,..La, la, la...world tour and everything, but who cares?"

I suddenly felt and urge an urge I couldn't reject. I knew then Tanya would be lead and that I wanted her. _**Strange**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello. As you know, I'm Bella. Hello Jasper, Emmett. Nice to see you again, maybe next time I'm half naked you could give me the heads up, oh yeah. I'm singing Clumsy by Fergie and as you saw in the lobby, it suits me pretty well."

First time, that I saw your eyes

Boy you looked right through me mmm, mmm.

"She is great!"

"Hmm, she didn't say my name."

"Suck it up Edward."

_**Well Emmett, you didn't have the most beautiful girl in the world just reject you. Wait is Tanya more beautiful?**_

"So, Edward up to you, Bella or Tanya as lead?"

"Ummmmm"

There is that urge again

"Tanya"

"Well, we'll see tomorrow at the last test, wont we?"

OOoOOooOooO

BellaPOV

"Bella! Rose! The guys just called! We made it to the final auditions! We have to go down to the ballroom tomorrow for the last part of it till we know!"

Rose yelled before I could even think, "What!? Who said anything about a second audition?"

I suddenly remembered what the flyer said, "guys I bet they will make us sing in a group!"

"OMG Bella, you have to be right, there's nothing else really we could do to show your stuff. We have to go practice!"

**Oh, dear me and my big mouth,** "Ummmmm you guys go, I'm going to get some sleep, later Pixie, later Gorgeous."

"See you Gosling"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were discussing song choices when we heard,

"Hi guys just thought I'd drop in to grab some of my new songs" Tanya surprised us from walking from the soundproof room behind us.

"Oh hi Tanya, see you guys later, I gotta go talk to someone, by Tanya".

**I prepared to go and apologise to Bella for... Well I don't know what, I guess for being a bit of an arse.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

EdwardPOV

_**God. I'm not surprised Bella tripped on these stairs. **_

_**Ok. Um what was her room?**_

_**Ah! 27 my favourite number!**_

_**And I think that was what Rosalie and Alice said about an hour ago, when I talked to them in the Ballroom, asking for Bella.**_

I ran up the stairs (at human pace) and stood at the door marked 27.

I shoved it open and walked inside.

"Rose! Is that you?"

"I'm in the bath"

_**Oh dam, umm how do I talk to her?**_ I quickly scanned the room and saw paper and a pen on the table. _**Ahh. Emmet's right I am smart.**_

"Rose, you there?"

"Mmm" i answered in my most girly voice

I grabbed the pen and wrote,

_Hey, Alice had me singing none stop, my throats really saw so we'll just write to each other before I go back to each other._

I wait for her reply.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha. Rose that's a bit unlike you what happened to your famous gestures? Ok i'm replying wait a sec"

**Hey Gorgeous, so what song has Alice got you singing? And what's with the new handwriting? Gosling Xx**

_**OMG, I forgot about my handwriting! Damm, why does she have to be so observant? And what am I supposed to say about what song they were singing, I didn't know the title? I'll just have to avoid the question.**_

I'm trying a new style, so why didn't you come down to practice?

**I **_**could hear Bella sighing as she read my note, I hope she hasn't guessed it's not Rosalie. Oh, here is her answer!**_

**Gez, what's with you, Gorgeous? Avoiding my questions? Well I didn't come and practice because I needed to think for a bit! Gosling Xx**

_**Damm, I'm not good at this! I'll have to rely on lying because I can't tell her it's me because I really want to know more about her!**_

I don't know what you're talking about. And Alice said I wasn't to tell you the song until you came down and practiced. So what did you have to think about?

**Oh, that's so like Alice! Um I needed to think about my feelings for Edward. I think I have a really big crush on him, but he was such a jerk letting me embarrass myself like that with the whole water fountain thing. And I don't really think he's that interested. And no matter what, if I don't get picked or I get lead or I get backup I can think of reasons for all of them that aren't good. Gosling Xx**

_**Ouch! I can't make her happy by any decisions I can make involving the band. And she doesn't like me much anymore which totally sucks!**_

Hey, maybe you should give him a chance; he seems to really like you, I think he's worth the effort.

Just as I sild the note under the door I relised that what I just wrote was probably not something Rosalie would have written. Here comes her reply.

**Ok there is something wrong with you Gorgeous, Look I'm getting out to make sure you haven't had a fall and have **

With that I ran out of the room and headed downstairs.

I heard footsteps behind me and I ran down the remaining stairs.


	13. ooh snap!

Chapter 13- ooh, snap

Chapter 13- ooh, snap!

"hey guys. She is ok." _I think._

"hey rose! After I spoke to you I feel so much better! I think I can be part of the band now. I didn't feel to good before."

"ah, bella? Edward came up to speak to you, I've been down here the whole time!" _shut up Rosalie!_

"what no! you said that you were.. but he can't have….YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!"

_Oh shit._

Bella threw herself at the stairs _probably looking for dramatic effect. _Which was not such a good idea because it made her trip and fall.

"haha! You song choice was pretty good!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT! I'D LIKE TO SEE THINGS FROM YOUR PIONT OF VIEW, BUT SADLY I CAN'T STICK MY HEAD THAT FAR UP MY ASS!"

_Ohh. Snap._

"cya. Rose and alice."

"hey bella. I'd love to help you out, which way did you come in?"

"could you wait, so I can ignore you later? Cya later al and rose. And Emmett, calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people."

With that bella walked up the stairs and turned around up the top.

"oh yeh. I'll come to practice this arvo at 3."


	14. thoughts of tanya

Chapter 14- Thoughts with Tanya

Chapter 14- Thoughts with Tanya

TanyaPOV

I walked into the practice 30 minutes early. I am started to get really annoyed at that Bella Swan person. First of all I can't manipulate her. What's the point of having vampire powers if they don't work on some people? Second, I can't be near Edward enough that I can keep him in love with me and away from Bella. Third, though he does not know it, thanks to my manipulating powers, Edward Cullen is so in love with Bella Cullen, that if he knew within a week he would most likely be on his knees, proposing and telling her about vampires. So in a way I am helping the Vampire race, by keeping Edward Cullen for myself. I knew I wasn't as selfish as I seamed. Oh and fourthly I am really irritated because after using so much of my power during Bella's audition to make sure she didn't get lad over me, has left me exhausted. Gez they really must have thought she was perfect for the part if it took that much energy. What idiots. Her over me? Bah


	15. planning for practice

Chapter 15- Plan to Practice

Chapter 15- Plan to Practice

RosaliePOV

Me, Bella and Alice all walked into practice early, and the other lead, Tanya, was already here mumbling about something that made her VERY angry. She saw us and walked over to us suddenly all smiles, well to me and Alice at least. She didn't even look at Bella and the one time that she did, it was a cold and hard glare. That's when I relised that I needed to befriend her to see what she's got against Bella. A plan started forming in my mind. I pulled Alice aside after we said hello to Tanya and said. "I have to talk to you about something involving Bella". I quickly looked at Bella and saw that even though she was less than three metres away she had no trellised that Alice and I were talking, but Tanya on the other hand looked up from across the room and look mildly interested.

"Ummmmm... Tanya, me and Alice are going to go find the boys. Bella, you stay here and give her company." I said thinking of an excuse to get away from Tanya. Who knows what special hearing she has.

"We are?"

"Yes Alice we are! Ummmmm see you guys in a bit"

"Wha... _Oh, _yeah that's right lets go" Alice said realising what I meant

I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her up to our room.

"Ok, now about what I said just before. I think Tanya has something against Bella. And I plan to find out what it is. So what we are going to do is I'm going to pretend that I am having a fight with Bella and you and befriend Tanya. I am going to complain about Bella until she thinks I hate Bella or something. Then I will get her to spill. You will have to pretend to hate me for something and be Bella's wall because we're not going to tell her what we're doing. You will be there to comfort her and reassure her. Maybe, if you can, get her a bit angry at me so it gives a good affect. "

"Sure, ok. So what's the fight going to about?"

"I haven't thought of a good one, so you will say that you don't want to talk about it and will say that Bella should know since it's her fault".

"Ok, but happens when this is finished, what if Bella doesn't want to be friends again? No, what am I talking about; she will so want to still be friends!"

We ran down to the Lobby and saw the guys walking to practice. Perfect, now we can look like we found them!

"Hey guys, we were just looking for you"

"Oh, in the _bedrooms_ interesting" said Emmet winking at me. God he is so hot! " Hey Rose you want to come to breakfast with me tomorrow, or should I cook for you, how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized" Ha-ha look at his face!

"Let's just get to practice before Emmet gets too horny!" Jasper said laughing while looking at Alice.

"Yeah, let's" Alice sighed while staring back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JaperPOV

We walked into the room to find Tanya and Bella talking. Well, bella was trying to talk.

_Hmm, tanya feels jealousy toward bella. Why would that be?_

"what would make tanya jealous? Tanya is by far the hottest girl in the room!"

_I can't believe Edward just said that! A few days ago, he was rambling on about how sexy bella was! His sudden obsession towards tanya feels well, forced._

"heeelloooo boys. **I **have been waiting for **you.**" She said rather seductively and mostly looking at Edward and Edward reacted quite unexpectedly.

"hello tanya! I must have died cos there are angels in the room." Edward ran over to tanya and scooped her up in his arms. He snuggled his nose into her neck and rested her head on his chest. I can feel the hurt bella is feeling. _She had true feelings for him._

" ahem! Last time I checked there was a spare room upstairs! Or have you guys already trashed that! Or would you like to toy with me some more Edward? selfish player!" _bella has snapped!_

"last time I checked, your love was only a one way street! Can't you see! I am with tanya! Stop making her feel uncomfortable! Emmett was right, you are selfish. You just can't stand seeing me with a more beautiful woman can you? No, because you are riddled with jealousy! And you can't stop the lust you have towards me!"

"SHUT UP EDWARD! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE LIKES YOU! DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! STOP MAKING HER FEEL LEFT OUT!" _thank you Emmett, I couldn't feel her pain anymore._

"thanks Edward for reminding me that you have nothing else on you mind then what tanya will give you. We both know that that's all you want! So go on. GET HER!" bella stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs. Tanya yelled sarcastically,

"don't slip honey! We wouldn't want anymore people to see you half nude!"

Bella went to turn around and tripped over her feet.

"wh..who told you?"

"bella, bella, bella. You couldn't seriously of thought that lili (rose-a-**li**-e) was your true friend? She is so out of your leage! She is with me now, and soon will alice!"

Alice walked up to tanya and slapped her.

"how could you rose, I mean, LILI!"

Bella stormed out of the room without another word.

_Lili, what a stupid nickname._


	16. did i ever have someone?

Chapter 16- did I ever have someone

Chapter 16- did I ever have someone?

BellaPOV

_How could rose...lili, do that to me? I have treaded her so well and all she gives back is back stab and hurt? I don't understand how she could possibly see anything in tanya anyway, tanya is just fake. How does Edward see anything in her? How could be worse than that? I don't deserve Jacob either! How could he possibly have loved me? Oh right, he didn't._

_--start of flashback--_

_JacobPOV_

_The door bell rang just as I sat on the couch, great who is it now?_

"_oh, hey Leah! Here, come on in!" leah strode into my house like she owned the joint. Well, she does spend a majority of her time here._

"_what you been up to?" leah is always to curious, she should mind her own beeswax!_

"_jus werewolf stuff, the usual." That was true though. "come sit on the couch, we can watch the Simpsons!"_

_She strode over and sat on my lap and lay her head on my chest. She is like a sister to me so this wasn't an awkward position._

_There was a knock at the door and bella strode in, took one look at our position and left. _

_She had a pained look on her face as she jmped into her car._

"_bella, bella! It was not what it looked like! I didn't expect you to come!"_

"_ha. You didn't expect me to come and witness you cheating on me? Hmm, thanks for thinking of me!"_

"_hey bella, why don't we take a break for a little. You know, to give each other some space."_

_--end of flashback--_

_Have I ever been loved by anyone? Or is it all just fake? I don't deserve to love or be loved. Mabey I should just leave my friends be. Oh right, frienD. _

I took a long, cold shower and tried to forget about everything that happened today. Thi wasn't easy because every time I began to forget, I always remembered emwards harsh speech and stiffened up again.

In the end, I gave up and went to get dressed into my pj's and went to watch some tv.

Maybe the Simpsons love me. I doubt it. _I am worth nothing._


	17. BE NICE!

Review

Review! Review!

chapter 17- BE NICE!

JaserPOV

"alright guys. Bella is coming to practice today so everyone be nice!" _I really don't know why Edward it acting so weird since tanya has come. I wonder if she has a power?_

"why do we have to be nice? It's not like she does anything at all to contribute to this band! She hardly ever comes to practice and she isn't even that good at singing! I mean compared to tanya, she sounds like a constipated chicken!"

"Edward! what is wrong with you? A few days ago you were saying how hot she was and how much prettier she is than ALL the other girls!"

"hahe, well that was before what tanya and I did last night….."_ him and tanya? Doing stuff? You have got to be kidding me!_

Tanya giggled and licked Edwards jaw. _ew! That is G-ross!_

Emmett strode into the room and yelled

"guys, Jessica and Lauren, the other back up singers are coming to practice a 5. bella, alice, rose and Angela are coming to." _I hope Emmett missed that conversation, he would be scared for life!_

"and Edward, good work dude! Last night! I am surprised that you guys didn't wake up the whole hotel!"

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! How can tanya have this much effect on Edward?_

"thanks Emmett, I really needed to know that." I walked out of the room and to my room. _Geez, than is making me really p-o'd!_


	18. Romance and everything in between

Chapter 18- romance and everything in between

Chapter 18- romance and everything in between

_Bella. Tanya. Bella. Ahh! Tanya! No! bella! Who do I like more? It is so difficult! I actually really like, could turn to love, bella. But tanya is so, um, I don't know why I like tanya. I don't actually like her. She is rude, selfish and is not very romantic._

I grabbed a napkin and wrote

**TANYA IS RUDE, SELFISH AND IS NOT ROMANTIC. I DO NOT LOVE OR LIKE HER AND I LIKE BELLA. BELLA SHOULD BE LEAD SINGER AND TANYA DOES NOT DESERVE IT. TANYA SHOULD BE BACK UP. IF SHE DOES NOT WANT TO BE, SHE CAN LEAVE THE BAND.**

I placed it on jaspers bed and headed out the door to go hunt. _I need to think. _

As I walked to the elevator, I ran into bella. Since I was walking at vampire pace, you was knocked to the floor and hit her shoulder.

"ow! Get out of the way!" _I bet the Edward did that on purpose! He is such a loser! I HATE him! So what if he rejected me for tanya! He still treats me like I am nothing._

"I do not treat you like nothing! And I did not reject you for tanya!" _OH NO! what have I gotten myself into?_

"excuse me! You just read my thoughts!"

"no. ahh, you said that out loud."

"oh, ok then. Well you did, so move or I will make you!"

"try me."

Bella unexpectedly grabbed the vase and smashed it onto my skull. I didn't flinch so she must of suspected something.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAK! HOW COULD THAT NOT EFFECT YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND FIND TANYA TO YOU CAN KEEP ME UP HEARING YOU TONIGHT AS WELL! I MAY NOT HAVE VAMPIRE HEARING LIKE YOU BUT ME AND MOST OF THE OTHER PEOPLE ON THIS FLOOR HEARD YOUR PUBLIC DISPLAY OF LUST!"

She stormed into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. She had a piece of vase in her hand when she left for some reason.

_What did I do last night? No way! I couldn't have! With tanya!? Ewwww!_


	19. payback is a bitch

Chapter 19- payback is a bitch

Chapter 19- payback is a bitch

BellaPOV

As I went down the elevator I noticed that I had a piece of vase in my hand and was causing me to bleed. _Haha, he is not going to like this!_

I walked into the lobby and waited until I saw Edward leave. I ran to the elevator and went to our floor. I ran to my room and went onto the communal balcony that connected our and the boys rooms.

I went to their side of the balcony and checked if their door was open. _Yes! This is going to be great! Hopefully he remembered what I said to him in the hallway. i don't have __**vampire **__hearing like __**you.**_

I walked over to the bed that I assumed was his. It was hid old shirt on it and his guitar next to it.

I got the piece of vase out of my pocket and pierced it into my hand. When the blood seeped out I became nauseous but kept going. _If he is a vampire, he will enjoy this!_

I collected the blood into the cup I formed in my hand and spread it all over his pillow. I continued by cutting my other palm. This was more successful so I used this to spread over his blanket and sheets.

_This looks like a scene from a horror movie!_ I cut my leg and spread it on the rest of the blanket. The last thing I did was cut the tip of my finger and smeared the blood all over his guitar. After I wrote and the mirror

**THERE YOU GO VAMPIRE BOY. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR VAMPIRE HAVE FUN TASTNG ME. LOVE BELLA. XOXO **

I spread the blood on my lips and kissed the mirror. _Haha, that is payback!_

I scooted out of the room and onto the balcony and was careful to shut the door behind me.

_Lets see there reaction!_


	20. TANYA is a bitch

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 20- **tanya **is a bitch

RosePOV

I waltzed into practice a few minutes early with Bella and Alice. Tanya was there and was ta her usual spot shot gunning the head microphone. _Damn! She always gets it! _

Emmett and the rest of the band walked into the room.

"hey ladies, we have organised at the front desk for you guys to pick up your music before every practice. That makes it easier for all of us. Now, we got yours for today so we can get started."

"ooh, Emmett. I like it when you act all official! Its somewhat, hmm. Sexy." I strutted over to my microphone when I saw his jaw drop. _Haha. It is so funny when I toy with his emotions!_

Edward laughed.

"what are you laughing at, pretty boy?" I growled. Edward frowned and look his place next to jasper.

"are there any other back up singers or is it just me? Because isn't there supposed to be more back up singers than main singers? I don't want it to look like I am the lead singer." Tanya readied herself to speak. _This is going to hurt!_

"yes bella. That's right, we wouldn't want it to look like you are the lead singer because that would be bad publicity! You aren't the most great person to look at!' _geez! I wanted to slap tanya then and there! But I cant blow my cover._

"I think it would be great publicity tanya. Maybe you are just to caught up in your own little world to see things that are better than you!" _wow! That coming from Edward! this is great! _

Tanya glared at Edward and Edwards eyes glazed over.

"bella is defiantly not pretty enough and we would be much better of with tanya's beautiful face on all the posters. Bella doesn't even sing great, so that is bad publicity."

_What is he saying? A few seconds ago he was all for bella!_

"ah Edward! you left me that note on my bed! You said that you hated tanya and she was selfish and rude!" _oh, it gets more twisted. Thanks jasper._

"yes, I did! What was I thinking? Bella would be great!"

Tanya was deep in concentration glaring at Edward.

"she isn't skinny enough though."

Tanya collapsed and Edward ran over to help her up.

"why did you do that to her bella! How could you?"

"I didn't do anything! I am all the way over here!"

"LETS JUST PRACTICE!" _thank you Emmett!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We practiced the song, changed it. Changed it some more, then went back to the original. _Practising is exhausting! _

"rose, al. lets go up to our rooms so we can catch room service for dinner. I also want to catch that chick flick on TiVo." _You are a life saver bells!_

We climbed up the stairs so our room and got into our pj's. we all picked a spot on the couch and flicked through the films. We heard the elevator door ping. _The boys are back._

We heard the door open and there was a various amount of growls and snarls.

"those boys really are beasts! Listen to them!"

Bella giggled and ran into her room to get a better ear shot.

There was a tear of material and a crash against the wall.

"JASPER! STOP! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!"

There was fiddling with our door knob and we heard a series of crashes and bangs.

Edward came through the outside/balcony door and glared at bella. She snarled through his teeth-

"how did you know. Why would you do that to jasper! You couldn't possible think it would have no effect on him."

"sorry mr she's not skinny enough! Last time I checked, I didn't care about what you thought about me! All you do is play with me like a puppet. With me one minute, with that bitch the next! Leave my room or I will make you!"

"try me."

Bella reached for the glass on her bedside table and smashed it against the wall. _What is she doing?_

She picked up one of the broken pieces and lowered it down to her palm. She pierced the skin and dripped the blood on the floor next to Edward.

Edward stiffened noticeably. _How does that effect him? Bella should be the one crawling about on the floor! _

"hmm, Edward. you know you want it, just taste it!"

Bella rubbed the blood onto the side of his lip and cheek. Emmett barged through the door just as Edward pounced onto bella.

"Edward stop!" emmett ran to Edward and levered him off bella.

"don't fool with us bella! You will regret it!"

"haha. I doubt it, not as much as I already do regret meeting you!"

Bella slammed the door in Emmett's face and shouted

"GO ON! GET!"

Emmett glanced at me and mouthed, sorry! And he ran out of the room restraining Edward.

_Gosh. They really are freaks!_


	21. read me

I USUALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

**I USUALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY NEED MORE SO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**XX ZEBOMBDIGITY**

**MWA MWA**

**PS. READ AND REVIEW!**


	22. swimming

Please read and review

**Please read and review! IT IS REALLY ANOYING WHEN I KEEP WRITING AND I GET NO REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 22- swimming.

BellaPOO (hehe, I mean V)

I have been in our room watching tv when alice stormed in. _ geez! What does she want now?!_

"bella, get up. I have been shopping, _well duh_. And have bought you some new swimming togs. Hurry up and get dressed because we are going for a swim!"

Alice through me a gorgeous pair of designer togs that were black and white, backless full piece (A/N picture on profile) they were extraordinary! That was before I looked at the price tag.

"ALICE! DO NOT BUY ME ANY MORE THINGS! YOU SPEND FAR TO MUCH MONEY AND YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED!"

I stormed into my room to try them on. _I am not going to let them go to waste!_

There were several shopping bags marked chanel and prada. There was a not saying.

**These clothes (that are totally awesome!) are not from alice….. they are from, the shopping fairy. So you cannot get angry at alice and all you can do is thank her for her sense of style. **_Does she really think I am that stupid!_** ( so she can pass it on to the shopping fairy)**

**Love ..fairy person.**

**Ps. Yes bella, I do think that you are that stupid.**

I huffed and stomped over to my bed and stored the clothes into my over sized closet.

I put on the togs. _Oh! They are stunning! _Alice knocked on the door and yelled.

"hurry up! I wanna swim, I wanna swim!"

"alice, you have to remember that I can hardly swim. So I am only going in the shallow."

"fine, fine. HURRY UP!"

We ran down to the pool and took off our robes. (A/N picture of pool and hotel on profile)

Alice took a run and jump into the water while I just doggy paddled. Well, I wouldn't even call it doggy paddle, it is more like a various amount of muscle spasms and thrashes. But, who am I to tell?

After a while, alice and I were joined by rose.

"hey guys! Guess what? _What rose? There was a sale at totally ? (A/N that isn't a clothes website so don't bother searching it!) _emmett asked me on an actual date! We are going to the hotel buffet for breakfast, thank god he isn't cooking eh alice! And then we are going to the park. Isn't it going to be great!"

Alice giggled.

we all splashed around a bit and then alice left.

"hey bells, do you still have a thing for Edward? Cos like, we could go on a triple date you know? With alice and jasper, me and emmett and you and Edward!"

"yeah rose! I think that is a great idea to ask a guy to go out with you when he just publicly humiliated you in front of his should be girlfriend!" _rose can be so clueless sometimes!_

"geez bella! I was just trying to cheer you up! Don't go all emo on me now darling!"

Rose hopped out of the pool and left the room.

_Ah! Finally some space! No one around to bother me!_

I heard someone laugh, not a real chesty laugh though, not really a giggle either.

"do you mind?"

I turned and saw an angels face.

"gababetillyLUILUI!" _what the hell was I saying?!_

"um, I will take that as a no….."

Edward began to pack up and leave.

"no! I mean no, don't go. I don't mind. Just DON'T embarrass me any more! And don't even talk to me!"

Trying to add to the effect, I ducked me head underwater and swam into the midst of the pool.

_Oh shit._

I was flailing my limbs toward the ceiling while the water enveloped my face. The chill of adrenaline ran down my spine. I couldn't breath and I realised I was drowning.

My trusty doggy paddle couldn't help me this time.

I felt a pair of marble hands wrap around me waist.

_Oh, I wish Edward didn't see that!_

The arms hauled me onto the side of the pool and began to inspect.

I opened my eyes to see his emerald ones staring deep into mine.

_Oh he is soooo hot!_

Edward smiled his trade mark crooked smile.

_Ah! Photo op! (A/N photo opportunity)_

"are you ok? Can you swim at all?"

"yes! I am very skilled in the art of doggy paddle thank you very much!"

I dove into the pool (not very elegantly I might add!) and felt his solid arms wrap around me again.

He pulled me to the surface.

"I am not going to let you out of my sight"

_Oh I wish he was telling the truth. How much I would like to stay in his arms._

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"how would you like to learn how to swim?"

"ah, with you? Yes!"

"ok then! Lets get started!"

"promise you wont make fun of me, embarrass me or make me feel bad in any way?"

"of course! Why would you think that?" _oh come on Edward!_

"well, it has been an obsession of yours to mislead me into the wrong situations."

"or the right." _Ohh, feeling the jitters!_

My legs jellied and I started to sink.

"you need to stay upright and your legs pumping!"

OoOOoOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOooooooOOOoooo

After a while we were almost done.

_Who knew freestyle could be so much fun!  
_

Edward was helping me to finish mastering my skills as I heard a rather annoying shreak.

"EDWARD! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME? WITH THAT!" tanya waved her long, slender finger in my direction.

Edwards eyes glazed over.

"no no, I was just teaching the runt how do not die in the pool. Even though I wouldn't care. She is like a fistful of muscle spasms!"

_He wouldn't care if I died! What!_

"Edward, you promised you wouldn't make me feel bad. You are such a liar! I hate you. How could you do this to me! Pretending to be my friend and then rejecting me because tanya comes along!"

"well, duh! I am so much hotter than you!" _no cares about what you have to say tanya!_

I struggled out of the pool and headed to the door with Edward behind me.

I turned to see him by tanya's side.

"I didn't try to m mislead her. I am way out of her league! As if, that thing could ever entrance me! She is nothing."

I walked over to Edward and punched him in the nose. He didn't flinch.

"well, vampire boy. Just don't come running back when that bitch deceives you."

I strutted away and walked up to my room.

_How could Edward have such a major change in emotion? I'd bet tanya has him under some kind of trance! Boys usually always fall for my fake drowning attempt!_


	23. girls night in

Chapter 23- girls night in

Chapter 23- girls night in

AlicePOV

_Ooh! Bella is going to be so excited! _

"rose, is the food ready?"

"check!"

"movie marathon?"

"check!"

"lets get ready to part-ay!"

_Grr! How long does it take for bella to come back from the pool?!_

Rose and I waited for a little while longer, fixing up the finer details of our room.

We heard the elevator ping.

_AH! BELLA IS HERE! GET READY! WOOT WOOT!_

Bella strode into the room looking flustered and frustrated.

"hey bells! What's wrong?"

"Edward is such a faggot! I can't believe he just did that to me! I hate him!"

Rose and I exchanged glances. _What did he do now._

"what did he do to you bells?"

"well, when you guys left, thanks for that. He came and I tried to give him the cold shoulder and dove into the pool, he saved me from almost drowning and he said he could teach me to swim. He also promised that her wouldn't reject me anymore and what not. After he taught me to swim, tanya came and he did that weird eye glaze thing and started saying stuff that he didn't care if I drowned and died and that I was a loser with muscle spasms."

"THAT LOSER! THAT'S IT! HE HAS CAUSED YOU TO MUCH PAIN BELLA! I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE! I AM GOING TO HIS ROOM NOW! Bella, you are coming to." I am sick of that bozo acting like her can take bella for granted.

I marched up to his door and bella knocked furiously.

The door opened to a revolting site.

A half naked tanya and a clotheless Edward greeted us.

Edward started, "hello bella, sorry. Not in the mood for a threesome. Come back later."

Tanya smirked.

Edward was covering himself with his sheet. _tanya doesn't seem to mind, all she wants to do is flaunt that bod of her's._

Rose came to my side with emmett.

"oi man! Whats this I here about you not caing if a member of our band dies. You have changed since that slut tanya came, no offense tanya." _I didn't expect that coming from emmett but oh well._

"changed for the better."

Edward slammed the door in our faces and I heard tanya giggling.

"I am so sorry. Edward is so not usually like this."

Emmett and rose strode off

OoOoOoOoOo

Bella and I walked into our room and lay on the couch.

I ran and got the movies.

I held up the movie _'The Exorcist' and "texas chainsaw massacre"_

"you up for it?"

Bella nodded.

"you're on!"


End file.
